Partner Switch
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Nadine and Phoebe decide to trade partners for a couple of days, Phoebe being with Rhonda and Helga with Nadine. But, once each partner finds out they have similar likes, will the switch most likely be permanent?
1. The Switch Starts

Here's the first chapter of another new Hey Arnold fanfiction! Just a little early start to something, hope it catches on pretty good! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the confides of PS 118, Helga and Rhonda were having a glaring contest as Helga said, "And I say these old boots are not in!"

"Oh, really Helga, you are so wrong!" Rhonda frowned. "Those glamourous glow-in-the-dark boots are the new style!"

Nearby, Nadine and Phoebe were watching as Nadine groaned. "Seriously, these two have been at it ever since the whole banana incident."

"An incident that'll never die." Phoebe shuddered. "I still think about the peels used from the battle..."

Nadine sighed. "Indeed. Phoebe, how the heck can you stand Helga?"

"You have to be in her shoes and understand her feelings, but she's not that bad of a person." Phoebe smiled. "I mean, you have potential, Nadine. And yet, you're always in Rhonda's shadow."

"What's wrong with being Rhonda's friend?" Nadine asked.

"Well... have you ever done anything you liked when Rhonda's around?" Phoebe asked.

"A couple of times, but other than that... we mostly did things she liked." Nadine sighed.

"And when you were alone... you liked doing your own things, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah..." Nadine sighed, smiling. Then she recovered as she asked, "What about you, Phoebe? You ever do your things with Helga?"

"Most times... some times... not all the time... but me and Helga do a lot of friend stuff." Phoebe smiled. "I'm mostly her go-to girl... but whenever I'm alone... you know me, I'm a studious student."

"I see." Nadine smiled. "Oh, Phoebe, if only you understood what it was like being Rhonda's friend..."

"And if only you knew more about Helga..." Phoebe paused... as both of them snapped their fingers.

The two of them whispered to each other and nodded as they got an idea. They quickly turned to the still arguing Helga and Rhonda.

"And I SAY that the world should revolve around me!" Helga frowned, both of them not sure what the original argument was anymore.

"And I SAY that the world should have a good name for me afterwards!" Rhonda glared.

"Hey, Helga, Rhonda." Nadine smiled. "Me and Phoebe want to trade partners. Me with Helga, Phoebe with Rhonda. That cool with you girls?"

"Fine! Whatever!" Helga and Rhonda frowned as they turned to the two of them for a brief moment, then went back to their glaring contest.

"Great!" Phoebe smiled. "Okay, I'll meet you over by your locker, Rhonda."

"And I'll see you over by your locker, Helga." Nadine said as the two of them walked off.

Helga and Rhonda were still having that glare contest... when both of them finally realized the words that Phoebe and Nadine just said.

"Wait a minute... switch partners?" Helga said in confusion.

"Nadine is with who?" Rhonda said in shock.

* * *

Over near the lockers, Phoebe was waiting as Rhonda came up to her, sighing. Rhonda groaned, "Not how I wanted to start my week..."

Rhonda coughed as she turned to Phoebe. "Very well, Phoebe. You're with me now, so, we may as well get a few ground rules out of the way. Rule One, always agree with what I say, even if you're right."

"That should be simple." Phoebe smiled.

"Rule Two, if we're going to be friends for a while, at least change into different outfits once in a while." Rhonda explained as Phoebe started taking notes.

"Hm-mm..." Phoebe nodded.

"Rule Three, as your friend, I'm always going to be the fashion girl!" Rhonda smirked. "So, I'm naturally all in."

"Okay, Rhonda. Perfectly reasonable." Phoebe nodded.

Rhonda smiled as she turned to Phoebe. "Great! So... I guess we start hanging out, then?"

"I'm following you, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled.

"All right. Come on, Phoebe, let's go to class together." Rhonda said as the two started to go off.

"Going!" Phoebe chirped adorably.

Rhonda paused as she stopped Phoebe. "Oh, Rule Four... you don't have to do the little thing you would usually do when given a command. It may be adorable, but I want to treat my friends as fair as I can."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Rhonda." Phoebe said, looking down.

"No, no, don't be sorry. You just didn't know." Rhonda said, being a little gentle with her voice. "Now, why don't we go to class?"

"Go- I mean, okay, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as the two started to go together.

* * *

"Great! I usually have Phoebe with me in case I need an Arnold situation fixed!" Helga groaned as she started to march off. "I never had any others I can trust... especially not Nadine!"

Helga groaned. "I just hope I get a good day started..."

Helga then looked up to see Nadine next to Helga's locker. Helga frowned as she came over to Nadine. "Listen you little bug freak, even if I don't have Phoebe, and you don't have Rhonda, it doesn't mean my demeanor will change, okay? You follow my commands, my rules, got it?"

"And if I don't?" Nadine raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"You'll have to answer to Old Betsy and the Five Avengers." Helga smirked as she held up a fist.

"Hmmm... that's a strong hand you got, Helga." Nadine complimented, surprising Helga.

"Really?" Helga said in surprise.

"Yeah, a pretty good boxing hand, in fact. Have you ever considered a career in boxing?" Nadine asked.

Helga gave a small smile. "Oh, well, I may have seen a few boxing matches when my dad had them on TV..."

"Cool..." Nadine smiled. "I was more of a baseball fan myself. I never played a whole lot of it, though, mainly because Rhonda preferred to watch than play the sport. She does like playing sports, but not a whole lot."

"Wow..." Helga said as the two of them started walking. "You like sports?"

"I've always been a big fan." Nadine smiled.

"Tell me more." Helga said as the two started to go off to class. "I'm starting to get intrigued."

Helga smiled as she listened to Nadine talk about sports, thinking, _"Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought..."_

* * *

And there is the first chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	2. Finding Common Interests

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

With Rhonda and Phoebe, it was just about the ending of the school day as Phoebe was taking notes as Rhonda gave a smirk as she looked down at her new shoes.

"You just watch the master at work, my dear Phoebe." Rhonda smiled as she saw a couple of fifth grader girls coming in.

Phoebe just nodded as Rhonda decided to show off her new shoes.

"Hello, girls." Rhonda gave a smile as she showed off her shoes. "So, what do you think of these? Aren't they... fashionable?"

"Hmmm..." One of the fifth grader girls paused as they looked over Rhonda. "Interesting get-up... and good shoes... if they fit a has-been!"

Rhonda's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?"

"Honestly, Miss... Lloyd, was it?... Miss Lloyd, don't you have anything... well, new besides showing off shoes?" The other fifth-grader girl asked.

"Well... I just got my nails painted." Rhonda said in worry as she showed off her nails.

"Oh please, Lloyd. Red painted nails?" The fifth-grader girls yawned. "Snorefest!"

"Unless you have something that impresses us, we're not interested in what you have!" The fifth grade girl frowned as the two left.

Rhonda frowned as she went back to Phoebe. "Can you believe this? I give them the best look I can give... and they hate it! What did I do wrong?"

Phoebe looked Rhonda over before saying, "Well... maybe if the nails had a little decoration on them, like flowers or something..."

Phoebe gasped as she covered her mouth as Rhonda looked at her in surprise, then at her nails. Phoebe groaned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Phoebe, you're totally right!" Rhonda said as she looked at her nails. "I should have done a floral pattern on my nails! They're the most in-fashion!"

"They are?" Phoebe asked. "Well, maybe your hair could be a little longer..."

Rhonda looked at her mirror. "You are totally right, Phoebe! Maybe it's time I let this grow out a little bit, but not too much, I still want to see..."

"Maybe a little eyeliner for your eyes... but not too much eyeliner." Phoebe said as Rhonda sat next to her.

"You know, I was thinking about eyeliner!" Rhonda said in shock. "Hey, while we're at it, Phoebe, how about you! You need a little blush on those adorable cheeks of yours!"

"You know, I was thinking about that..." Phoebe said as she felt her cheeks. "But I never wear the blush around myself... except when I'm practicing at home."

"You can definitely let down your hair a little bit." Rhonda suggested.

"You know, I was thinking about letting it down, but I've never thought of it..." Phoebe said as she took out the small yellow scrunchie on her hair, letting it down from her back as she let it sway.

Rhonda gasped. "Wow, Phoebe... you are beautiful... no wonder Gerald likes you..."

Phoebe giggled. Rhonda came a little closer as she said, "Phoebe... teach me all you know about fashion!"

"Well, I'm not exactly one with fashion, but... if you really think I'm good at it, I'll try it." Phoebe said as she and Rhonda went out. "Let's go over to my house and we'll see where we can go from there."

Rhonda and Phoebe laughed like girls as the two of them went together.

* * *

Over near Gerald Field, it was just Helga and Nadine as Nadine was holding the bat. Helga gave a slow spit as she smirked and threw the ball right at Nadine.

Nadine smirked as she swung and hit the ball, straight into the sky. Helga looked up and gasped as she turned to Nadine. "Whoa, bug girl, you're doing really good."

"Thanks, Helga." Nadine smirked. "You're not bad yourself."

"How come I never saw THAT side of you when you were with Rhonda?" Helga said as she and Nadine were walking together. "You know, the whole sports interest thing."

"Come on, Helga, you're talking to a girl that LOVES bugs." Nadine smiled. "Plus, if I did things Rhonda would not approve of, she wouldn't have been interested in what I do. So, I just stuck with the bugs thing as my only tomboy-ish activity."

"So, you practice sports in secret to get away from Rhonda and her little fashionista ordeal?" Helga asked.

"Only on occasion." Nadine explained. "Of course, hanging around Rhonda isn't horrible... she just never lets me do the things I'm most interested in when we're together."

Helga paused as she said, "Sometimes I wonder if you picked the right person to be your friend."

"Heh, I wonder that too sometimes." Nadine said. "In the end though, it's okay being Rhonda's friend..."

"But you can't do any sport other than bug-catching." Helga said. "Tell you what, bug girl, you're with me now, so we're doing all the sport related activities we can do!"

"Really?" Nadine smiled as she gave a big smirk. "Think we can do a round of bowling?"

"Why not?" Helga smirked. "It's your call!"

Nadine and Helga high-fived each other as the two of them started to go off together.

* * *

Meanwhile, from nearby the Sunset Arms Boarding House, Arnold was looking out the roof, doing a double take as he was seeing Helga and Nadine leaving Gerald Field as they seemed to be talking like old friends.

"Helga... and Nadine?" Arnold said in shock as he went back downstairs. As he entered his room, he heard his phone ringing as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Arnold, you ain't going to believe this!" Gerald's voice was heard over the phone. "I was just hanging with the other guys when we saw Rhonda and Phoebe talking about fashion and personal interests!"

"What's so odd about Rhonda talking about fashion?" Arnold asked.

"I said Rhonda and PHOEBE! Phoebe, as in Helga G. Pataki's best friend and my cr- well, you know what I mean. Doesn't Rhonda usually hang with Nadine for this?" Gerald asked.

"Believe it or not... I just saw Helga and Nadine playing a little baseball on Gerald Field!" Arnold said in surprise. "This is particularily odd... I didn't think Nadine was into sports except for bug catching."

"You're right. I don't believe it." Gerald said. "Arnold, what the heck is going on?"

"I don't know, but I have a weird feeling this'll be the beginning of something new..." Arnold sighed. "What it is... I'm not entirely sure."

* * *

And there is the second chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	3. Building New Friendships

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at the bowling alley, Helga smiled as she bowled a good strike. Helga smirked as she said, "Okay, Nadine, top that!"

"I think I will." Nadine smiled as she took her bowling ball and winked her eye a bit to align herself. Nadine then took the ball and got a running start before releasing the ball and knocking the pins down.

"That is another strike!" Helga smiled. "You really are good at this!"

"Thanks!" Nadine smiled as she sat down. "You're not so bad yourself, Helga!"

"Ah, it's nothing!" Helga said. "You have a great throwing arm. Phoebe does her best, yeah, but she doesn't have the best throwing arm like I, and I guess you as well, do!"

"Say, Helga." Nadine said.

"Yeah?" Helga turned as she got her turn at bowling.

"I want to ask you a question, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to... but I was curious about something." Nadine asked.

"Shoot away." Helga said as she was about to release the ball.

"Why are you always mean to everyone?"

Helga's eyes widened as she let go of the ball, getting a gutter ball. "Criminy!"

"Sorry, is this too personal?" Nadine sighed as Helga turned.

"Look, Nadine, I appreciate you asking this, but... yeah, the anger issue... it's more of a personal thing right now... but I can tell you that I'm always mean to people because it's basically who I am." Helga groaned.

"Well, did you inherit the anger issues from one of your parents?" I asked.

Helga paused. "I guess in a way, I may have had it from Big Bob... my father..."

"That's just another question I want to ask. You always refer to your mother and father by their actual names. Why is that?" I asked. "Or is this another personal thing?"

Helga sighed. "Yeah, it's more of a personal thing."

Nadine shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I just thought... well, since we're sport buddies... I'm sorry, I won't ask anything more. Let's get back to bowling."

Nadine got up as she picked up her ball. Helga paused as she looked up at her.

 _"Should I really tell her all of my personal family history with Big Bob and Miriam? I mean, I've only been acquainted with Nadine and knew more about her for like, a couple of hours! The only other times I even see Nadine is if she's hanging around Princess!"_ Helga sighed. _"Maybe I better not tell her yet... maybe if I get more comfortable with her... after all, it took me a while to get comfortable with Phoebe."_

"Helga? Your turn!" Nadine said as she sat down.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Of course." Helga said as she picked up her bowling ball and started bowling.

Nadine paused as she looked at Helga. _"Me and Helga are really getting along great... I mean, I'm showing her a side I never personally showed Rhonda... although I really do wish she'd just be comfortable in telling me everything. It just means I'll have to work harder on it! One of these days, Helga G. Pataki, I will find a way to crack that shell!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Phoebe's house, Phoebe was smiling as she curled Rhonda's hair. She giggled as she said, "So, tell me what you think."

Rhonda looked in the mirror and gasped. "Phoebe... I LOVE IT!"

Phoebe giggled. "I knew you'd be pleased, Rhonda."

"Seriously, Phoebe, how come you never show me this side of yourself?" Rhonda asked as she turned to Phoebe. "You know some good tips on fashion, you're really smart, you're helpful, and you're totally the most awesomest girl I have ever been with. Heck, you're even better than Nadine!"

Phoebe smiled. "I guess it comes with practice."

Rhonda smiled as Phoebe sat down next to her. "Phoebe, why do you hang around Helga so much?"

"Well, Helga's a really good friend, despite what most people would think." Phoebe explained. "She may not be the best person, but she's very protective... we may not do a lot of girlish things, but I still come with her all the same..."

"Phoebe, you have a girly side as opposed to the smart side we usually know!" Rhonda explained. "Show that girly side of yours a little more often. It really fits your smart, quirky, cute, adorable personality."

Phoebe laughed. "Thanks, Rhonda. That really means a lot."

"Phoebe, we should totally be fashion friends!" Rhonda said as she looked at each other. "I mean, you already have a best friend in Helga, which, personally, I don't know what you see in her, but you need a fashion friend, you talk to me! And if I need a fashion friend, I'll talk to you!"

Phoebe looked up to Rhonda. _"Should I really do this? Be fashion friends with Rhonda? It must be a very rare thing... Rhonda offering to be friends... I mean, she's friends with Nadine, and occasionally a few of the others, but... who'd have thought she..."_

She smiled. _"What the heck, I'll take it while it's good!"_

Pheobe then said to Rhonda, "Okay, Rhonda. You've got yourself a fashion friend."

Rhonda squeed in delight as she said, "Oh my gosh, we're going to be the most fashionable people in the world! Fashion hug!"

Rhonda then grabbed Phoebe in a hug as Phoebe smiled a bit, hugging back. Rhonda smiled to her new fashion friend. "Now, let's do your hair!"

"Okay, but let's wrap it up as soon as possible. I have to get started on homework!" Phoebe said as she sat down.

"Phoebe, we are fashion friends! I'll stay over and we'll do our homework... together!" Rhonda said.

Phoebe looked up. "You're not going to make me do all of the work, are you?"

"Phoebe, I would never take advantage of you like that!" Rhonda said. "I'll only ask you questions if I'm stuck on a problem."

"Oh, okay... it's just that back when I was moved to the sixth grade, I had a little problem with a few sixth graders..." Phoebe sighed.

"Yeah, Helga sort of told me that." Rhonda said. "But don't you worry, Phoebe! Here at Rhonda's friendship world, we all do our fair share of the work! Now come on, let's get your hair stylized!"

Phoebe giggled as Rhonda started to get work.

 _"Phoebe is so adorable!"_ Rhonda thought to herself as she was doing Phoebe's hair a bit. _"I mean, she's a geek, yeah, but she is a fashionable geek! Now I see what Helga saw in her... I wonder why Helga never used Phoebe for fashion calls. Well, Helga, your friend is now my fashion friend!"_

Rhonda and Phoebe giggled as they continued talking about hair and started doing their homework together.

* * *

There's chapter three! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	4. The Misunderstandings Begin

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Helga sighed as she went outside. As usual, Miriam had forgotten to pack her lunch. She groaned as she kept walking.

"No big deal..." Helga sighed as she sat down. "I can always buy it again. I can always ask Phoebe if I can borrow a couple of bucks..."

"A couple of bucks for what?" Nadine asked as she suddenly turned up.

Helga yelped as she said, "Oh, Nadine! Don't do that!"

"Touchy, touchy." Nadine shook her head. "I'm just saying, you're not with Phoebe for today. Remember?"

"Right... the out-of-nowhere switch..." Helga sighed.

Nadine looked over at Helga as she said, "You seem pretty upset. Why do you want a couple of bucks?"

"Oh, nothing much, just to buy my lunch from school, that's all. I pay her back, usually." Helga said.

Nadine raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to buy lunch?"

"Don't get me wrong, Nadine, it's just..." Helga sighed. "I can't explain!"

Nadine raised an eyebrow as she sat down. "Did your parents forget to pack you a lunch?"

Helga looked at Nadine weirdly. "Well... actually, yes. I mean, when Miriam remembers to do it... well when you... sometimes they..."

Helga sighed. "Okay, maybe they forget it most of the time."

"Don't you... usually pack yourself a lunch, just in case?" Nadine asked, out of curiosity.

"I would, but... let's just say Big Bob is a little touchy when it comes to food and what I eat." Helga sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this!"

Nadine raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, Helga, I won't say a word... but... if you want... I can split my lunch with you. I packed my own."

Helga looked over in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Nadine smiled as she put an arm around her. "Don't sweat it. We're partners, sport buddies! We've got to look out for each other, right!"

Helga smiled a little. "That's true. You know, Nadine, I really like this side of you! You're a good friend, Nadine... unlike Phoebe..."

"Yeah... keep a secret, Helga?" Nadine gave a motion to Helga.

"Yeah?" Helga leaned in closer.

"I think you're a way cooler friend than Rhonda is." Nadine gave a small smile.

* * *

Around the same time, about a few minutes ago, Phoebe was waiting near Rhonda's house as she saw Rhonda coming out, bookbag in hand.

"Hi, fashion friend!" Phoebe chirped happily.

"Phoebe!" Rhonda said in excitement.

Both Phoebe and Rhonda gave each other a big hug as they both said, "Fashion hug!"

After a moment, Phoebe smiled as she lifted her school bag. "Ready for school, Rhonda?"

Rhonda nodded as she walked with Phoebe. "Can you believe this... another day at school... I wonder how Nadine's going with Helga... probably not so good. The poor dear probably being threatened by your pink wearing permanent frowning friend!"

"Oh come on, Rhonda, Helga does not have a permanent frown!" Phoebe said. "A gorilla-like face she can occasionally make, but it's not a permanent frown. You should see her hidden smiles when she looks at A- "Ice Cream"!"

Phoebe yelped, almost revealing Helga's crush on Arnold. Rhonda, fortunately, didn't catch the slip up as she said, "Well, of course. Everybody loves ice cream."

Phoebe sighed in relief as the two were about to round a corner, near the bus stop when they heard Helga and Nadine talking.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe and Rhonda heard Helga asked.

"Oh, that's Helga and Nadine now." Phoebe said as they peeked around the corner.

"Nadine doesn't appear to be hurt..." Rhonda looked over her as Helga and Nadine were talking. "Nadine must be doing something right..."

What Helga said next put a shock to both Phoebe and Rhonda.

"You're a good friend, Nadine... unlike Phoebe..." Helga told Nadine.

Phoebe's heart stopped cold as Rhonda gasped. "No... way!"

"Helga... likes Nadine more than... me?" Phoebe squeaked.

Rhonda turned to Phoebe as she tried to console her. "Phoebe, sweetheart, Helga probably didn't mean it..."

What Nadine said next put a shock to Rhonda and Phoebe.

"I think you're a way cooler friend than Rhonda is." Nadine said to Helga.

Rhonda's eyes widened in slight horror as she grabbed Phoebe and pulled her to the side... unfortunately, they did not hear what Helga and Nadine said afterwards...

* * *

"Thanks, Nadine, but even if we are good friends, Phoebe will always be my best friend." Helga explained. "There's no denying that."

"Yeah... same for me and Rhonda." Nadine said. "Even if we don't normally do things I like to do, we still do them sometimes... Rhonda's always been good-hearted, despite her rich status."

* * *

"Nadine... thinks Helga is a better friend?" Rhonda said, stunned. "M-my best friend since preschool... thinks Helga is better than... me?"

Rhonda looked down, hurt as Phoebe was clinging on to her, looking like she was about to cry.

Rhonda looked over at Phoebe as she hugged her back. "Phoebe, I think it's clear now... Helga and Nadine are best friends... better friends than me and Nadine and you and Helga made..."

"I just... can't believe she would say that..." Phoebe looked down. "Oh, Rhonda, I need comfort, and you need it..."

Rhonda looked over at Phoebe and sighed as she kept hugging her. "If Helga and Nadine are going to be best friends... Phoebe, you just got yourself a new best friend."

"Who?" Phoebe looked up.

"Me." Rhonda said as each of them looked at each other. "I promise I won't let the former people we used to call friends hurt you..."

Phoebe looked up as she smiled. "Thank you, Rhonda..."

"Fashion nuzzle?" Rhonda offered to Phoebe as she looked up to her.

Phoebe gave a small smile. "Fashion nuzzle."

Rhonda and Phoebe started rubbing their heads against each other for a few seconds before Rhonda looked over to the bus stop. "New bestie?"

Phoebe smiled. "New bestie!"

* * *

Helga and Nadine kept talking with each other about the type of sports they wanted to do when Nadine looked up to see Rhonda and Phoebe.

"Hey, Rhonda! Hey, Phoebe! How is everything?" Nadine smiled.

"Oh... fine." Rhonda said as she sat down, preferably away from Nadine, much to her notice.

"It's been quite... a delightful day." Phoebe said as she sat down next to Rhonda, but ignoring Helga's gaze.

Helga noticed. "Uh, Pheebs, you feeling okay?"

"Never better, Helga. Just sticking with my NEW friend." Phoebe glared.

"If you excuse me, HELGA AND NADINE, me and my NEW friend are going to be sitting here, away from you!" Rhonda frowned as she turned to Phoebe.

Helga and Nadine blinked in confusion as they looked at each other. Both of them shrugged, none of them knew what was going on...

Of course, when the bus arrived, Helga nodded as she and Nadine got up. "Want to continue our discussion further?"

"Sure!" Nadine smiled. "Anyway, I was thinking more football..."

As soon as Helga and Nadine walked in, Rhonda got up as she turned to Phoebe. "Shall we, my best friend, Phoebe?"

"We shall." Phoebe nodded as the two of them went on the bus together.

* * *

"Man, you weren't kidding, Arnold!" Gerald said as he and Arnold watched Helga and Nadine having a pleasant conversation. "Nadine and Helga, being a good team. Who'd have thunk it?"

"Same goes for Rhonda and Phoebe..." Arnold noted as he watched Rhonda and Phoebe talking delightfully with each other (with the two of them occasionally turning towards Helga and Nadine in jealousy). "Something's up..."

"I should say so!" Gerald said. "Now, I know this shouldn't be any of our business, but you think we should keep an eye on those four?"

"It feels wrong... but at the same time, I've reached curiosity." Arnold sighed. "Okay, we need to plan accordingly, and we need to be careful!"

Gerald nodded as the two turned, once to Helga and Nadine, and the other to Rhonda and Phoebe. They nodded, in determination.

* * *

And there is the fourth chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. The Crush Reveals and A Pretty Evil Idea

Here's the fifth chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

During recess, Helga and Nadine were smiling as they had a couple of balls.

"Oh, this is going to be great!" Nadine smiled.

"Yeah!" Helga smiled as she saw Phoebe and Rhonda coming out. "Yo, Pheebs! Princess!"

Rhonda and Phoebe only glared at the two before turning their heads and walking off. Helga could only blink. "What's their problem?"

"I have no idea..." Nadine said as she leaned her body next to the wall. "Usually, when we get into a tiff, I at least know what Rhonda and I are fighting about. I don't really know what I did this time."

"Eh, it's probably something they'll get over." Helga said. "Now, about that game of catch!"

"Sure thing!" Nadine smiled as she threw the ball to Helga, who caught it. "So, Helga, any boys you happen to crush on?"

Helga threw the ball, nervously as Nadine caught it with a twist. "What makes you say that? Shouldn't sport girls like us never think about boys?"

"Come on, Helga, we may be sport lovers, but we're also girls." Nadine smiled as she threw the ball back to Helga. "Tell you what, I'll tell you my crush if you tell me yours."

Helga hesitated a bit to herself. _"Should I..."_

Helga threw the ball back to Nadine. "Okay, go ahead."

Nadine smiled as she threw the ball back to Helga. "Okay, you know Peapod Kid?"

"Oh yeah... Rhonda did say her little origami wedding predictor said you'd go out with him..." Helga smiled. "But then she said it was false afterwards..."

"Because she got Curly, Harold, Sid and even Arnold at one point when she tried it herself." Nadine smiled.

"Wait, she had ARNOLD as a possibility for marriage for herself!" Helga frowned as she started to growl a bit... then took a deep breath.

"Yeah, but don't believe everything you hear from Rhonda. Besides, Rhonda only did it for fun, matching whatever boys and girls are with the class."

Helga sighed in relief as she threw the ball back to Nadine. "So... you wouldn't actually date Peapod Kid?"

"Don't get me wrong, Joe is okay, but he's not the type of person I look for..." Nadine explained as she threw the ball back to Helga.

"Wait... Peapod Kid's name is JOE?" Helga asked.

"I know, it's weird." Nadine sighed. "Anyway, you know the Wittenbergs?"

"I know Tish Wittenberg... and Coach Wittenberg, to an extent." Helga said as she threw the ball to Nadine. "I was on Tish's bowling team."

"Well, I think their son is pretty cute." Nadine smiled.

"Their son... wait, do you mean Tucker Wittenberg?" Helga asked. "Isn't he the guy who..."

"...was on Arnold's basketball team, yes, he hates hearing the phrase 'Give the ball to Tucker'." Nadine sighed. "He's in a different fourth grade class than us, but we've been hanging around each other, and I watched him practice a few times."

Nadine sighed happily. "Oh, what it would be like to be named Nadine Wittenberg..."

"Wow... you, Nadine, are a little weak in the knees, it's not funny." Helga laughed as she came over. "But seriously, since you told me your crush..."

 _"Am I actually doing this?"_ Helga thought to herself in shock. _"You know what, I'm going for it!"_

"...I may as well tell you mine." Helga said as she came over to Nadine. "But you've got to understand, the only people that know of my crush are Phoebe, Lila, my child therapist and maybe Brainy. You're my probably fifth person I'm told my secret to... not even Rhonda knows!"

Nadine then said, nonchalantly in a whisper. "You have a crush on Arnold."

Helga stopped in shock. "What? H-how did you know?"

"Process of elimination, really. Phoebe likes Gerald, Sheena likes Eugene, Lila is still currently looking for somebody, and I think Rhonda is currently stuck in the middle of a tug-of-war between hate and love for Curly. I like Tucker, so I concluded you had a crush on someone... and it wouldn't be Gerald, since Phoebe's your friend, it wouldn't be Harold, Stinky or Sid, since Stinky and Sid aren't really in your best interests, and while Harold is okay to hang with, you don't really find him interesting to like. Curly is crazy, but maybe too crazy for you, Peapod doesn't seem to be in your best interests, and every other boy you saw in the class you barely know. That only left Arnold." Nadine explained.

Helga rubbed her neck with her hand in surprise. "But... you've seen me and Arnold, I bully him on occasion!"

"True, true, there is that... BUT... I think the reason you're bullying him is because you're afraid that if you revealed who you truly are, he would reject you... but he does see you as someone who has a mean streak, but a good heart." Nadine smiled. "He knows you have positive qualities... and yet you don't want to show them because you have that rep to keep... and that is your secret. Am I correct?"

"Uh... yeah, that sums it all up." Helga nodded.

Nadine smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody..."

"You better not!" Helga glared at Nadine... before laughing. "Because I don't know what I'll do with you!"

Nadine laughed back. "Man, Helga, you're really cool!"

"Yeah..." Helga smiled. "You're as good of a secret keeper as Phoebe. She'd never reveal that personal secret to anybody..."

* * *

"Yep, you heard correctly." Phoebe said with a smug smile to Rhonda, who was staring in shock.

"I can't believe..." Rhonda started. "How long..."

"Since pre-school." Phoebe smiled. _"Burn, Helga. You don't want to be my friend? Fine. Your secret is now with MY new bestie!"_

"That poor, poor boy..." Rhonda sighed. "Who knew my marriage predictor was right?"

"Well, I have a way you can make Helga REALLY jealous..." Phoebe smiled as she leaned towards Rhonda's ear and whispered her plan.

Rhonda gave a smirk. "This'll teach Nadine and Helga for talking behind us and being friendly!"

"We may be girls, but we have a mischievous side!" Phoebe giggled.

"Hey, girls."

Rhonda and Phoebe turned to see Arnold coming over as Rhonda and Phoebe both said, "Oh, hi Arnold!"

"Uh, well, I noticed you two were hanging out together... and me and Gerald were wondering... why ARE you two hanging out together?" Arnold asked.

"Oh you know, just a small switch for a couple days or so..." Phoebe smiled. "Say, Arnold, Rhonda wanted to ask you something."

"Uh, all right." Arnold blinked as he turned to Rhonda. "What did you want?"

"Is it all right if I sit with you at lunch today?" Rhonda asked. "I really need some company."

Arnold paused as he said, "Well, okay Rhonda, but you can sit with me anytime if you need something..."

"Oh, I definitely am going to need something from you all right..." Rhonda gave a big, BIG smirk on her face.

The recess bell rang as the kids were getting up. Rhonda smiled. "Okay, see you at lunch, Arnold!"

"Uh, right..." Arnold nodded as he went back to Gerald.

"Well?" Gerald asked as they were walking back inside the classroom.

"Seems to be some switch going on..." Arnold scratched his head. "I still can't wrap my head around it, though... Rhonda just asked if she can sit with me at lunch!"

Gerald paused. "You don't think she has a crush on you, do you?"

"I don't think so..." Arnold shook his head. "It would be surprising, but it would feel pretty weird..."

Gerald just paused as he said, "Whatever, man. I'm going over and sitting with Nadine and Helga... I want to know about their sudden friendship!"

"You do that..." Arnold nodded as the two of them went back inside Mr. Simmons' classroom.

* * *

There's the fifth chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. The War Begins

Here's the next chapter, after a long while, I'm back to this fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the cafeteria, Nadine and Helga were sitting together as Nadine smiled a bit, eating lunch. "No kidding, she did all THAT?"

"Isn't she a drama queen?" Helga chuckled. "But seriously, be glad you're an only child."

"Yeah..." Nadine laughed as she looked up to see Rhonda and Phoebe walking over. "Hey, Rhonda, Phoe... be..."

Nadine and Helga looked confused as the two walked right past them and sat with Arnold in a different table.

Helga blinked in confusion. "What is going on over there?"

"I don't know..." Nadine frowned as she noticed Rhonda moving in a little closer to Arnold. "But whatever it is... it looks really... really uncomfortable."

Helga just laughed. "Rhonda probably needs a little advice from Arnold... or maybe Phoebe needs it. Probably going to need..."

* * *

"I'm glad you came over, girls." Arnold said as Rhonda and Phoebe sat between them.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Phoebe giggled as Rhonda moved a little closer to Arnold.

"Anyway, you girls said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Arnold said, looking between them.

"As a matter of fact..." Rhonda smiled as she inched closer to Arnold, Phoebe giving the eyes in the fact that Helga and Nadine were watching "...we do."

* * *

"...She's moving closer to Arnold." Nadine said, looking at Helga.

"Like that's so worrying!" Helga laughed.

* * *

"Me and Phoebe are planning a party this weekend..." Rhonda smiled.

"Isn't Nadine usually your-" Arnold started.

"Nadine's a little busy right now." Phoebe explained. "Anyway, Rhonda and I are making some good preparations for the party, but we need a musical act."

"Why not pair with Helga and you two can play..." Arnold started.

"Helga's not cooperating right now." Rhonda said as she moved a lot closer to Arnold as she put his arm around him.

* * *

"Helga, Rhonda just put her arm around Arnold." Nadine said, witnessing this.

"That... that's fine. Lots of people throw their arms around others, that's normal." Helga gave a really fake smile, but she was tapping her foot quite nervously.

* * *

Arnold had just noticed Rhonda's arm around himself. "Uh, Rhonda?"

"Let me finish, Arnold." Rhonda smiled. "Anyway, we need entertainment, and knowing how LOVELY it is that you've found us SOME entertainment for the past few parties, do you think maybe you can help us with this little dilemma?"

"It would really help us out if you do." Phoebe smiled.

Arnold blinked as he said, "Uh... sure. I guess I can help..."

"That's great, Arnold!" Rhonda smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, which he acted strongly in shock.

* * *

Nadine was about to turn to Helga, but Helga had already ran out. Concerned, Nadine ran after Helga.

Phoebe, watching this, smirked as she muttered, "Game, set and match."

"What was that?" Arnold asked in confusion.

"Nothing to worry about." Rhonda smiled as she got up. "See you later."

"Wait, why did-" Arnold started.

"SEE you later, Arnold." Rhonda and Phoebe giggled as they walked off.

Arnold looked around, hoping nobody saw Rhonda kissing Arnold on the cheek. Thankfully, in his point of view, nobody did.

* * *

Helga's point of view, on the other hand...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Helga growled as she started to walk around, Nadine watching. "Here I am, just minding my own business... hoping that Arnold and I will be the true couple... and then PRINCESS comes in and kisses him on the cheek!"

"Helga, please, calm down!" Nadine said as Helga took a deep breath. "Maybe Rhonda had a good reason..."

Helga took a few deep breaths. "You're right... you're right. Maybe we'll meet up and say what really happened..."

It was in that moment Phoebe came in as she said, "So, you heard the news? Arnold and Rhonda got together! Isn't that wonderful?"

Helga's face fell as Nadine glared. "Uh... I don't know how to respond to that..."

"Phoebe, a word?" Helga glared as she waved over to Phoebe.

"Sure, Helga. But let's not be long about that." Phoebe said as she followed Helga. "I have plans with Rhonda today."

Nadine just watched as Helga and Phoebe got to the side. It was then Nadine noticed Rhonda peeking in. Nadine frowned as she came over to Rhonda and said, "Okay, Rhonda, what is going on here?"

"What is going on is that you find Helga more appealing than I do, SO... as of now..." Rhonda frowned.

* * *

"...you and I are no longer friends!" Phoebe said, causing Helga to stare in shock. "If you want to talk to me, you'll have to talk to Rhonda!"

"Phoebe, I can't believe what I'm hearing right now!" Helga said in shock.

"Believe it." Phoebe smirked.

"Phoebe, I trust you!" Helga started.

* * *

"I don't even know what I did to you to make you upset!" Nadine said as Rhonda gave a yawn. "I mean, I've been nothing but friendly to you!"

"Oh really?" Rhonda smirked. "You may share good secrets, but Phoebe's shared more... I mean, Helga has a certain crush on someone in this school..."

* * *

"WHAT?" Helga glared at Phoebe. "YOU TOLD RHONDA!? Phoebe, this was meant to be between us! I don't go telling about your crush on Gerald!"

"Yeah, but at least everybody knows about that." Phoebe shrugged. "I have no shame in admitting that."

"I... I..." Helga growled at Phoebe as she was about to walk towards her.

"Yeah, beat me up, Helga. That'll look good on your record." Phoebe smirked.

Helga had some weird reaction faces as Phoebe shook her head. "Oh, Helga, it's such a shame our friendship had to end this way..."

* * *

"...but hey. You chose it." Rhonda said as Phoebe came over to her. "Come along, Phoebe. I believe it is time to take our departure."

"Lead the way, my best friend." Phoebe giggled as she and Rhonda left.

Nadine just stared in shock as Helga had the same look. Helga frowned as she turned to Nadine. "Nadine?"

"Yeah?" Nadine asked.

"Think we should cause war between our former friends after school?" Helga frowned.

Nadine smirked. "I'll tell you Rhonda's fears... if you tell me Phoebe's."

"You're on." Helga laughed as she and Nadine gave a high five.

* * *

There's the sixth chapter! How'd you like it? Looks like it's getting personal now! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Blood Has Just Been Drawn

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later, after class got dismissed, Rhonda and Phoebe were seen walking together as they were both giggling.

"No, but seriously, I think you fit the bun style." Rhonda smiled as she got to her locker.

"Oh, that's simply wonderful. But only if you can comb your hair and get some curled pigtails!" Phoebe said as she got to her locker to input her combination.

As soon as she opened her locker, she noticed a lot of papers. Phoebe took one of them and blinked. "What's this?"

Phoebe squinted as she read them. "Dear Phoebe, your grades have came in, and you have..."

Phoebe squeaked as she was shaking nervously. "...FAILED the FOURTH grade due to cheating? You have to be sent back to pre-school?"

Phoebe then started to faint as Rhonda caught her. "Phoebe, Phoebe, are you okay?"

"No... I failed the fourth grade!" Phoebe squeaked. "I... I... how are my parents going to respond to this?"

She then heard a slight chuckle as she noticed Nadine walking by, holding a black marker... a black marker that was similar to the markings in the... Phoebe looked at the letter again and growled.

"NADINE!" Phoebe yelled as Nadine laughed, walking off.

"Just ignore her, sweetheart." Rhonda said, assuring the small girl. "Nadine's just jealous of our new friendship. She can't handle the fact that I am-"

Rhonda opened her locker and screamed. "SPIDER! SPIDER! THERE'S A HUGE, HAIRY SPIDER IN MY LOCKER!"

Rhonda then backed away nervously as Phoebe looked into the locker and blinked. "Uh, Rhonda..."

"Huge spider, get it away, get it away, get it away!" Rhonda squealed in fear.

"Rhonda!" Phoebe groaned as she pulled out a spider toy. "It's just a toy."

"What?" Rhonda said as she looked at it.

Then both of them heard chuckling as they saw Helga walk past.

"HELGA!" Rhonda yelled to the skies as Helga kept walking, laughing her head off.

"How did she even get in your locker?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

"Thanks for the crowbar, Curly!" Helga smiled as she handed Curly his crowbar back.

"Hey, anything to get a good distraction!" Curly laughed as he walked off.

Nadine and Helga then gave a small high five to themselves.

* * *

"Well, I'm not standing for this!" Rhonda growled. "Helga and Nadine will pay! Phoebe, I'll tell you Nadine's fears... and you tell me Helga's."

"Done and done." Phoebe said. "Fashion hug?"

"Fashion hug." Rhonda said as the two of them hugged.

From nearby, Arnold and Gerald were watching as Arnold looked over, concerned. "This is terrible..."

"Are you kidding? This is great!" Gerald smiled. "Former friends going up against former friends... this is a party I like to watch!"

"Gerald, this is serious!" Arnold frowned. "Helga and Phoebe shouldn't be fighting... and Rhonda and Nadine are doing it again! You know how I got Rhonda and Nadine to reconcile? Well... this is them, plus two."

"Come on, Arnold. Besides, it's about time Phoebe stuck up for herself, so she's using Rhonda's help to go up against Helga! I'm personally rooting for Phoebe to win out this battle!"

"GERALD!" Arnold glared as Gerald walked off.

"Sorry, man, I gotta go. I'm just going to have some sweet dreams tonight..." Gerald chuckled.

Arnold sighed as he looked down. "This is going to take a while..."

* * *

"Did you see the look on Rhonda's face when she saw that fake spider I implanted?" Helga laughed as she started sipping on her milkshake in Slausen's. "Pure, comedic gold!"

"I know, I know! And the way Phoebe freaked out when she read my fake note on how she 'failed the fourth grade'... man, she is SO in hysterics!" Nadine laughed.

"Yeah, I know!" Helga laughed as she started to sip on her milkshake. "But now I'm scared of what Phoebe just said. What if Arnold and Rhonda really DID get together? What do I do now?"

"Come on, Helga, be brave." Nadine informed her as she went over to her side of the table and put her arm around her. "Look, maybe Rhonda's going through a phase right now. She finds a new boy, something odd happens on the date, she breaks up with said boy."

Helga took a deep breath... and smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. This is Princess we're talking about, the relationship won't-"

All of a sudden, the lights went out for just a quick moment as Helga looked around. "Criminy? Who turned off the lights in this place?"

The lights then came back on as Helga and Nadine sighed, both saying, "That's better..."

Helga looked down to see... a rat sitting down where her milkshake once was. Helga screeched. "Rat! Rat! I hate rats!"

Nadine was looking down to see... a VHS movie sitting down at her table. She read the title and gasped. "Small Soldiers? NO! That was a terrible movie!"

Helga and Nadine then heard girlish chuckling from the other table as the two of them turned to see Rhonda and Phoebe sitting next to their table. Helga growled as she slapped the stuffed rat (which she just now figured out was stuffed) off the milkshake as she glared at the two. "Ha ha, hilarious, princess and former friend."

"Burn, Helga." Phoebe smirked. "You exploit our fears, we exploit yours right back!"

Nadine frowned as she glared at the two giggling girls. "You may be even with us now, but the war is not over!"

"Oh, did it just begin?" Rhonda smirked.

"You just watch! Us tomboys are going to beat you girly girls where you stand!" Helga threatened. "Come along, Nadine, we are going to my house to plan!"

"You're actually allowing me access to your house?" Nadine asked as she followed Helga.

"I figured this is a big emergency!" Helga said as the two walked off.

The two girls then giggled with laughter as Phoebe said, "This is so much fun!"

"Well, my bestie, shall we go get our nails polished?" Rhonda asked as she got up.

"After you, bestie!" Phoebe giggled as the two started to go off together, laughing and giggling.

From nearby, Gerald was busy chuckling to himself as he was writing down on a notepad, keeping score on the rivalries between Rhonda and Phoebe and Helga and Nadine. "This is so going to be sweet when school starts tomorrow!"

Gerald then pocketed his information. "For now, though... I'm just going to go about the regular day."

* * *

There's the seventh chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. Bees and Nail Polish

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Up in Helga's room, Nadine was watching as Helga laid out a perfect plan.

"Helga, should I be concerned about your mom downstairs?" Nadine asked.

"Huh? Oh no, she sleeps most of the time. She's not really a bother." Helga said as she was drawing up a few things.

"Okay, because there were a couple bottles of alcohol in the trash can, the blender looks like it's been used a few times and she looked like she was groaning..." Nadine said.

"It's fine, it's fine, no need to worry about it." Helga said as she sat down. "Fortunately, it's a Tuesday, meaning dad's usually doing a bowling night with his friends. So, let's just get this done and out of the way. Here's the plan for tomorrow... Phoebe usually reads a book around Wednesday afternoon..."

"All the while, Rhonda's usually at her locker, usually deciding the perfect nail polish to be used." Nadine smirked.

"Ah... so, while "I" will be switching Phoebe's books around with a little surprise..." Helga smirked.

"I'll switch a couple of her nail polish bottles when Rhonda isn't looking with a new substance..." Nadine explained. "All the while, I offer my bugs for you to use..."

"Perfect. You have a certain bug in mind?" Helga smirked.

"Don't you know it." Nadine gave a huge smirk.

* * *

"Okay, here's what's going down..." Phoebe said as she was drawing up a map of the school, then put two game pieces down... a shoe and a car. "Now, this is you... and this is me..."

"I want to be the car." I said.

"Okay, okay, you're the car." Phoebe said as she switched the pieces around. "Okay... this is you..." Phoebe points to the car. "This is me..." Phoebe points to the shoe. "And this..." Phoebe put down two candles, unlit. "...are the heartbreakers we call our former friends. Fortunately, I know Helga will usually duck behind... THIS dumpster at exactly 7:58."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow in confusion as Phoebe explained. "She usually does this every Wednesday. I figured it out by now, but... she usually confesses her undying love through poetry around that time... Now, she usually puts her backpack near..." Phoebe points to an area. "...here."

"All the while, Nadine..." Rhonda smiled as she put the other unlit candle in the drawn playground area. "...usually takes her time and plays on the hopscotch area, usually she draws it or there's one already drawn for her. She leaves her backpack..." Rhonda smirked, pointing to a certain area not too far from Nadine. "...here. Now, I'm about to go and place in a card, faking an obvious signature of the crush she has on that Wittenberg kid."

"All the while, I do the same for Helga." Phoebe smirked. "Place a card inside, faking something that sounds a lot like Arnold. They'll come to the place... and... whammo! The glitter and blush comes right in!"

"Yeah, let's make them REAL girls!" Rhonda giggled. "Phoebe, you have a devious little mind!"

"Well, I do have practice." Phoebe gave a smirk. "Fashion high-five?"

"Fashion high-five!" Rhonda said as the two high-fived each other.

* * *

The next morning, Rhonda and Phoebe watched as Helga and Nadine walked out of the bus together and followed.

"Okay... Helga and Nadine are talking..." Phoebe whispered. "They're nodding in agreement... they're going their separate ways... and Helga's going behind the dumpster, as per usual... and she drops the backpack."

"Nadine has her hopscotch action ready... and she's placing her backpack nearby. She'll be a bit focused..." Rhonda smirked as she pulled out the card. "Meanwhile... I have the card written... let's see her reaction..."

"We're going in!" Rhonda and Phoebe nodded as the two went their separate ways.

Rhonda was the first to come close to Nadine as she overheard Nadine saying the hopping rhyme. She quickly zipped open the backpack and dropped the card in as she ran off.

* * *

"Oh, how my soul trembles before the look on your cute little face." Phoebe overheard Helga sighing as she put the card she wrote in her backpack. "Let me into your heart, my beautiful football-headed mystery, and give me but one chance!"

"She certainly has problems." Phoebe muttered to herself as she crawled out.

"But let me just have, but one look... listen to the sounds..." Helga sighed... until she heard breathing.

Helga didn't even need to look behind her to hit Brainy right in the face. Helga sighed. "And, right on cue..."

Helga then put her locket away from her inside pocket as she said, "Oh well. May as well get started on the prank!"

Helga then started to walk off as she saw Phoebe reading a book. "Hmmm... looks like Phoebe's reading 'A Tale of Two Cities' today. That'll keep her busy for five minutes..."

Helga then picked up her backpack, unzipped the other side, pulled out a mask, and a jar of bumblebees. She carefully snuck over to Phoebe's backpack, unzipped the other flap, put the jar of bumblebees in carefully, then unscrewed the top just a little bit before zipping the backpack right up. She chuckled to herself before sneaking right back off.

"Heh, that Charles Dickens. Certainly the most complicated of stories..." Phoebe smiled as she put her book away after a couple minutes. As she picked up her backpack, she paused. "Why do I hear buzzing?"

Phoebe shrugged as she walked right inside the school.

* * *

"Let me see... let me see..." Rhonda paused as she was examining the inside of her locker. "Which nail polish should I use really quick before the bell rings?"

As Rhonda was examining inside her locker, she had left her backpack right next to her feet, causing Nadine to crawl right up and slip in two small bottles of "New nail polish" before Nadine crawled right back.

"Ugh, none of these look good!" Rhonda rolled her eyes as she looked down at her backpack. "Hello? What's this?"

Rhonda picked up the two bottles of nail polish as she examined it. "New nail polish? Hmm..."

Rhonda opened the top and smelled it. "Hmmm... sort of smells like honey..."

Rhonda gasped. "Oh my gosh! My new in! The Honey Nail Polish! I got to show Phoebe!"

"Show me what?" Phoebe asked as she came up to the locker.

"Look what I have!" Rhonda said in excitement.

"No way!" Phoebe gasped as she looked at the nail polish.

"Honey nail polish! We got to try it!" Rhonda said in excitement.

"I know, right!" Phoebe squealed. "Me first, me first!"

After a couple of minutes getting set up with the nail polish, Phoebe giggled as she said, "Kinda sticky, like the real thing!"

"I know! So brown, yet so elegant!" Rhonda giggled.

"We..." Phoebe smiled... until she heard more buzzing. "Okay, I can't stand it! Where is that buzzing coming from?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you that." Rhonda smiled.

Phoebe and Rhonda blinked as they turned to Phoebe's backpack. Curiously, they opened it up to see...

"How did those bumblebees get into your..." Rhonda asked as Phoebe's eyes widened in realization. "Phoebe?"

"Rhonda?" Phoebe asked. "I have just came to a very important conclusion."

"What's that?" Rhonda asked, afraid to hear the answer. Phoebe held up her hand as the backpack started to rumble.

 _"This isn't nail polish!"_

* * *

From nearby, two screams of two girls were heard as Nadine and Helga were holding in their laughter.

"This is pure gold!" Helga said as she watched Phoebe and Rhonda being chased out of the building, the bees quickly following.

"I know!" Nadine just laughed. "I have never seen something as amazing as this in my whole life!"

* * *

"Place your bets, folks, place your bets!" Gerald called to the other boys as he was walking around. "Let's see which group of new friends go down! Will it be the Tomboy Gang, Helga and Nadine, or the Pure Girls, Rhonda and Phoebe!"

"Oh, oh, Helga and Nadine!" Harold said, giving Gerald two bucks.

"Helga and Nadine, for sure!" Sid laughed.

"Gee, I reckon Rhonda and Phoebe can do it, on account of Phoebe's pretty smart!" Stinky said as he placed his two bucks.

Gerald laughed as he was looking at the money. "Oh man, this is going to be good..."

Gerald then turned to Arnold as Arnold was glaring at Gerald. "Come on man, place a bet!"

"I'm not betting, Gerald!" Arnold frowned. "These are serious friendships being hurt here... and you're using their broken friendships for sport!"

"Suit yourself, but everything will come to an end, you'll see!" Gerald smiled as he went off.

Arnold groaned as he watched Rhonda and Phoebe limp back, with stings on their hands and faces.

"I fink we fetter fo fee fthe furse." Rhonda said to Phoebe.

"Fowf..." Phoebe groaned.

Arnold looked really concerned for Rhonda and Phoebe as they kept walking.

* * *

As soon as Nurse Shelly got the stings swelled down, Phoebe sighed as she said, "At least we can talk normally again..."

"Yeah..." Rhonda sighed. "Now, who wants to bet it's Nadine and Helga behind this..."

"We need major help to set up our getback at Helga and Nadine..." Phoebe sighed as they reached their classroom... as she then saw Big Patty. "Oh, hey! Big Patty!"

Big Patty turned in confusion. "Yeah?"

"Think you can do us a quick favor?" Phoebe asked, out of curiosity.

Big Patty paused as she said, "Hmmm... I'm all ears..."

Rhonda and Phoebe then gave huge smirks to each other as they told Big Patty their plan.

* * *

There's the eighth chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Love Letters, Glitter and the Calming

Hey, folks! WiFi is still unavailable at my place, but fortunately, I have a library nearby, so here's another chapter of another fic to keep you all occupied until I get something working!

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Nadine was over at her locker putting some books away before heading off to lunch, she noticed something sticking out of her backpack.

"What's this?" Nadine raised an eyebrow as she took the envelope out of the backpack and examined it. "To Nadine…"

Nadine opened up the letter and started reading it. "Dear Nadine Robinson, I can no longer ignore my true feelings for you."

* * *

Nearby, Helga had just discovered a similar letter as she was reading it. "I realize there is a certain charm with you, but I cannot express it due to our… well, relationship outside everyone else's. I mean, it would change everyone's view!"

* * *

"You have the most cutest eyes… your spider hair is awesome…" Nadine read.

* * *

"And I always loved how pink matched you, even if you're not like the other girls." Helga read. "Please, meet me at the gym at exactly…"

* * *

"…three-thirty after school. I want to talk to you about MY love for you." Nadine read in shock. "Signed… Tucker Wittenberg?"

* * *

"Signed, Arnold?" Helga's eyes widened… then she gave a lovesick smile. "I knew it, I knew Arnold would never go for that Rhonda! He finally realizes my true soul!"

* * *

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" Nadine said as she started to give a little giddy dance. "I can't believe Tucker actually WROTE to me! I have got to tell Helga!"

* * *

"I have to tell Nadine! This is a great opportunity!" Helga said as she started to run off.

* * *

Over at lunch, as Rhonda and Phoebe were eating, they noticed Big Patty coming over to their table as she sat down in between them. Rhonda then asked, "So, did you manage to secure the gym for us?"

"It took a while to get past Coach Wittenberg, but I managed to get a reservation for an hour after school." Big Patty said. "What exactly do you need the gym for, anyway?"

"Oh… just a little something we're cooking up." Phoebe said as she and Rhonda nodded.

Big Patty raised an eyebrow in concern as she then said, "I don't want to know what you mean by that… but I have a feeling it's not going to be good… for either of you."

* * *

Outside the lunch room, Nadine and Helga, each with an excited look on their face, met each other as they both said at the same time, "I have the most wonderful news!"

Helga paused as Nadine blinked. "Oh, uh… you can go first, Helga."

"Okay, okay." Helga smiled. "I don't have to worry about Rhonda loving Arnold anymore!"

"Oh? Why's that?" Nadine smiled.

"He wrote this letter saying how much he likes me likes me! He said he couldn't ignore his true feelings for me!" Helga sighed.

"Wow, what a coincidence." Nadine smiled. "I just got a letter from Tucker Wittenberg saying he's in love with me!"

"Wow, small world!" Helga smiled.

"We're to meet at three-thirty inside the gym." Nadine explained.

Helga blinked in confusion. "That's where Arnold said me and him should meet…"

"Really?" Nadine said in surprise. "The gym must be quite the popular place, then…"

"Indeed…" Helga frowned in suspicion… then smiled. "Who cares, though? Arnold knows his true feelings!"

"Oh, I cannot wait to get that kiss from Tucker…" Nadine sighed heavenly as Helga joined her in that sigh.

* * *

"Forty three, forty four, forty five!" Gerald smiled as he put the money in a small bag as Arnold was glaring at Gerald, eating. "Man, this betting pool is off the charts."

"Gerald, this is not right!" Arnold glared at him. "Can't you see you are using these broken friendships to your own greedy needs?"

"Don't care, man. I got a good thing going!" Gerald said. "Come on, place a bet."

Arnold paused… then smirked. "All right… here's my bet… I bet that…"

Arnold then started to whisper in Gerald's ear. Gerald frowned as he said, "That is a very low odd, but all right, you're in the betting pool."

"Here, three bucks." Arnold said as he gave Gerald three bucks.

"My man, you have done a good deal…" Gerald smiled.

Arnold just shook his head as he looked at Rhonda and Phoebe's table, both of them glaring right at Helga and Nadine's table. Arnold sighed. He knew what he had to do…

* * *

Eventually, after school came around and ended, Helga and Nadine came out of the classroom as the two of them started talking, Nadine saying, "How do you think we should look? Do you think we should change our hair?"

"Nah, Tucker says he likes your hair as is!" Helga smirked. "Heck, I can't imagine you without spider-hair, Spidine!"

"I suppose that's true!" Nadine smirked.

* * *

"Okay, when they go through the door, we jump 'em!" Rhonda smirked, holding lipstick.

"I'm ready…" Phoebe smirked, holding a bottle of glitter.

"Here they come, get ready!" Rhonda said as she peeked out the door.

Phoebe nodded as she took a stance.

Helga and Nadine started to walk inside as Nadine looked around. "Where are the bo-"

"GOTCHA!" Phoebe screamed.

Helga and Nadine yelped as both Rhonda and Phoebe held them down and started smearing lipstick and glitter on their faces.

Phoebe giggled as Rhonda cooed, "Both of you look so adorable…"

Helga glared at Rhonda as she said, "You wrote those letters, didn't you?"

"We sure did." Phoebe smirked.

"You little…" Nadine growled as she shook off some of the glitter. "This is going to be hard to get it all out with the spider hair!"

"I don't know, I think glitter makes everything better." Rhonda smiled.

"Of course you'd say that, you're a prissy pretty girl!" Helga glared.

"At least I'm not the one with the weird hair!" Rhonda glared at Nadine.

"Oh yeah, well… Phoebe looks completely dumb with glasses on!" Nadine growled.

Phoebe turned to Helga as she said, "You little ball of anger! I bet nobody even LIKES you!"

Helga growled. "Oh sure… you little short, squeaky voiced freak!"

"You take that back about MY best fashion friend!" Rhonda growled.

"Only if you take back what you said about Nadine's hair!" Helga growled.

"Friend stealer!" Phoebe and Nadine growled.

"Okay, that is it! I have seen ENOUGH!"

Helga, Rhonda, Nadine and Phoebe then became silent as they turned to see Arnold, standing near the doorway.

"Arnold?" Helga said in shock. "How long have-"

"Long enough." Arnold groaned. "We need a serious talk… right here, right now!"

* * *

"First, I'm going to get this out of the way, what is with all of you? Helga, Phoebe, you two didn't use to fight. And Rhonda, Nadine, even if we had seen your occasional squabbles before, this is BEYOND a squabble. What I don't get is why, why would you even do this to yourselves?" Arnold said as he was sitting on the bench, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and Nadine sitting in front of him.

"Arnold, Rhonda and I are upset at Helga and Nadine because they said that they'd rather have each other as friends than their own respective partner." Phoebe glared.

"And don't you deny it, we heard you exactly!" Rhonda glared at Helga and Nadine.

"Wait, wait…" Nadine shook her head in shock. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Indeed, it is!" Rhonda crossed her arms.

"And Helga, I feel so hurt! So hurt! That you'd rather have Nadine for a friend than me!" Phoebe glared at Helga.

Helga, shaking her head in shock, said, "Is that why you told my deep, dark secret to Rhonda? All because of a misunderstanding?"

"Wait, huh?" Phoebe looked over in curiosity.

"Misunderstanding?" Rhonda asked.

Nadine sighed. "Look, while it is true that me and Helga may be the perfect friends… that's only because we have so much in common."

"While Nadine and I have… a special connection related to something we like… we're just another set of friends… but Phoebe, you're the first friend I ever made. Same goes for you and Nadine, Rhonda. No matter how much me and Nadine have in common, we know we each have a special friend to go to. Me with you, Phoebe, and Nadine with Rhonda." Helga explained.

Nadine nodded as Rhonda and Phoebe's eyes widened in shock… as Phoebe asked, "Do you really mean that, Helga?"

"Every word." Helga smiled.

Rhonda looked down as she sighed, "I get what you're saying, Helga. I guess it's like me and Phoebe. We're fashion friends, we always will be… but we still have our best friends, no matter what. It doesn't mean we lose them…"

"That's certainly true." Nadine chuckled.

Arnold gave a warm smile. "See? Now, don't you girls feel a little silly to squabble over a big misunderstanding?"

The girls nodded.

Arnold smiled as he said, "What I'm trying to say is, no matter what or how much in common a person can find in a new friend, it doesn't mean that they'll still push the old friend away. In the end, even old and new friends can get along."

"I suppose that's true…" Phoebe smiled as she looked at Helga. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, Helga."

"Eh, that's all right, Pheebs. I'm sorry too." Helga said as she and Phoebe hugged.

"I'm sorry for that horrible misunderstanding, Nadine. I assure you, I had no idea that you wanted to still be friends with me…" Rhonda said. "I must have been a really bad friend to you…"

"Nah, you're a great friend." Nadine smiled. "I just wish we do a few activities I like once in a while, that's all…"

Rhonda laughed as she said, "When this switch is over, I'll allow a few more activities other than bug catching in our… repertoire!"

"Aw, come here, princess!" Nadine chuckled as she and Rhonda hugged.

Arnold gave a warm smile as Helga and Phoebe let go of each other as Helga glared at Phoebe, "But seriously, you revealed my deep, dark secret to someone. Not cool!"

"Sorry, Helga. It was in a moment of rage." Phoebe looked down.

"What deep, dark secret?" Arnold asked in curiosity as he raised an eyebrow.

Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and Nadine's eyes widened in shock as Helga gulped, "Uh… well…"

"You see…" Phoebe took a deep breath.

"It's just, uh…" Nadine was looking down.

Rhonda looked at the upset look at Helga, a nervous look on Phoebe's face, and a concerned look on Nadine's face. Rhonda could have just told Arnold Helga's secret right there and then… but for some reason… she didn't feel right about it…

"Helga is allergic to strawberries." Rhonda said.

Helga, Phoebe and Nadine turned to Rhonda in shock, before Helga smiled, "Uh, yeah. That's it!"

"Very bad allergic reaction. Learned that the hard way." Phoebe smiled.

"So, she always avoids strawberry desserts." Nadine said.

Arnold nodded. "Ah… I guess that does explain why whenever strawberry shortcake is on the buying menu, Helga never goes for it."

"You know it, football head. So keep those strawberries away from me!" Helga glared.

"I'll take note of it." Arnold nodded.

"So, what do you think girls? Should we just end this switch that got us in so much trouble in the first place?" Helga asked.

"Sure." Phoebe, Nadine and Rhonda nodded as they gave a high five to each other.

"Oh, broke a nail!" Rhonda muttered. "But… if it's okay with you, Helga, can I visit Phoebe once in a while to do some girl stuff together?"

"Only if you let me have Nadine for sports-related activity." Helga smirked.

"Deal!" Rhonda smiled as she and Helga shook hands. "Who knows? Maybe we'll all meet and have a girl day together, hm?"

"Sure!" Nadine smiled. "Only if we go to the arcade afterwards!"

All four girls had a laugh as Arnold gave a warm smile. Helga turned to Arnold as he said, "Thanks football head. You've cleared our minds and put them at ease."

"It's no trouble. Besides, you needed them empty so that I could tell you a little secret." Arnold smirked.

"Oh, what's that?" Phoebe asked as the four turned in curiosity.

"Gerald's been doing a betting pool, seeing which new group of friends went down first. He's currently gathering a crowd in front of the school, awaiting results to see which group of friends will go down first. It was between all of you girls." Arnold said nonchalantly.

Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and Nadine's eyes widened as Helga's teeth started to grit. "Why…"

"…that…" Rhonda's eyes turned red.

"…little…" Nadine's ears started to steam.

"…RAT!" Phoebe yelled in anger. "USING OUR BROKEN FRIENDSHIPS TO HIS ADVANTAGE!"

"Come along, girls! We have a lesson to teach!" Helga said.

Nadine, Rhonda and Phoebe agreed as the four of them started to walk off.

Arnold then gave a brief sigh in relief as he started to get up to leave. "Well, my work here is done."

* * *

And that's the end of thic chapter! How'd you like it? The final chapter of this story will probably be coming up soon, so be patient until everything is all settled. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. The Get Back at Gerald

Hey, folks! Still waiting on WiFi, unfortunately, BUT I do have the final chapter of this fic all written up and ready. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"One thing I don't get." Helga said as she and the three girls were going out of the gym. "Rhonda, you totally had a chance to gossip about my secret! Why didn't you?"

"And ruin your life?" Rhonda said in surprise. "Look, Helga, I may be a gossip queen in my own right... and I COULD have revealed the secret... but I couldn't do it, because... because..."

"Why?" Helga asked.

"I think it's because Rhonda realizes that it's too much of a secret to keep." Nadine explained. "She knows that it would hurt you if this secret got out in public... especially if Arnold heard it."

"No, that's not it!" Rhonda rolled her eyes. "It's because you haven't actually provoked me!"

Helga raised an eyebrow as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say, princess."

"Just know, Helga, one wrong move, and that secret is going out like the dickens!" Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Only if you don't cross me, otherwise, I reveal your crush on Curly." Helga frowned.

Rhonda sighed. "Okay, deal."

"Come on, we are getting close to the outside world!" Phoebe growled as she stopped by her locker and pulled out a huge book. "I never thought I would use this, but... this is going to come in handy now, wouldn't it?"

* * *

"Here we go, here we go!" Gerald said as an entire crowd was watching from the sides, interested to see how the two broken friendships would play out. "Let's see, who goes down? Girly Girls or Tomboys!"

The doors then opened as Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and Nadine walked out, giving big smiles to each other.

Gerald blinked in confusion as he frowned. "What gives? They're supposed to be tearing each other apart!"

"Oh Gerald..." Arnold said as he walked over. "It looks like I win my bet."

"WHAT!?" Gerald said in confusion... before Gerald turned to see Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and Nadine pulling out some big objects... Helga curling her fists, Phoebe holding a large book, Rhonda held on to some lipstick as Nadine held up some rope.

"Yep... got back together... and working together to stop you." Arnold said as he picked up the cash. "Okay, everyone, come with me to the side, I'll give each of you your money back."

As everyone else, disappointed that they lost the bet, followed Arnold to get a refund, Gerald smiled nervously as he started to back away three steps. The four girls started following. Gerald then pulled out a white flag, smiling nervously.

Phoebe, frowning, opened her book and pointed to a large page she printed on there herself.

Gerald squinted as he read the words.

 _"Start running, boy."_

Gerald's eyes squinted as he started to run off, screaming and screaming as Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and Nadine began following. The last Arnold saw of Gerald and the girls was them being chased around in a building.

* * *

Later that day, in front of Arnold's boarding house, Arnold was getting ready to go out to Harold's to do a project when he heard a rustle in the garbage cans.

Arnold frowned as he turned. "Whoever's in my garbage cans, please come out!"

Gerald peeked out of the garbage can as Arnold frowned. "Oh, hello, Gerald."

"Hey, man!" Gerald gave a warm smile.

"So, how did your rendezvous with the girls go?" Arnold asked.

Gerald laughed a bit as he got out of the garbage can. "Are you kidding? It was great! They were chasing me around and around, and then they cornered me! They were about to move in... but THEN, I launched a counterattack! I showered them with lefts and rights! I'm moving in for the coup de gracie! And Helga, Rhonda and Nadine were cowering, nearly groveling at my feet! And Phoebe realizes that I'm too cute to be hurt, so she begs for forgiveness! Of course, I forgave her!"

"Uh-huh..." Arnold said, not believing a word of Gerald's story as he saw Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and Nadine rounding a corner, Nadine having a lasso ready. "And, did that kiss between you and Phoebe happen?"

"Well... I wouldn't say it was a kiss, more of a peck..." Gerald started as Nadine threw the lasso at Gerald's neck, then roped him right over to the girls as he yelped.

Arnold just watched as Helga punched Gerald right in the face. Arnold just nodded as he said, "That's the story."

"Well, what should we do with him?" Helga asked as Phoebe took the rope from Nadine.

"I say we give him a huge makeover..." Rhonda smirked.

"Yeah... let him show his feminine side a little..." Phoebe giggled. "Of course, let's take it easy on the guy."

"Right, we know you have a little crush on him." Nadine laughed. "We'll only let him go when he's learned his lesson! Once he does... arcade, anyone?"

"Yeah!" The girls nodded as the four girls started to drag Gerald off to Phoebe's house, all tied up as Gerald groaned. "They're begging for mercy... I'm killing them, I'm-"

Arnold shook his head as he decides to walk over to Harold's, knowing that once again, friendships had been restored, thanks to him.

As for Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and Nadine, although Helga and Rhonda had the occasional squabbles, they eventually grew to a good friendship like they did with Phoebe and Nadine. And these four girls would eventually do more things together as time went on, even if they were in the same or different pairs.

And whenever they looked back at their little partner switch they had, they would remember and laugh... it was, indeed, a good time for all the girls.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And thus ends another story! What do you guys think? I could have done a lot more with the whole switch-er-roo, but I figured ten chapters was plenty enough... and as some of you pointed out, it would have made for a good episode of Hey Arnold. So I'm glad I managed to get something along the lines of that! Well, I'll be continuing my other fics, hopefully soon! Don't miss out! Anyway, thank you all for reading this fic, and have a great day!


End file.
